


Shy

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Kim Yugyeom is your new secretary and neighbour.





	Shy

"Coffee break cancelled! Chairman Lim is downstairs!" Bambam hissed, making you almost spill your coffee on your dress. You had thought you can catch up with your cousin after a hectic week, but he arrived with a terrible, terrible news.

"What?! He didn't say he'll come!" you exclaimed as you try your best to keep up with Bambam's long strides despite wearing ridiculously high heels. You didn't know Chairman Lim would come today and make you run through the hallway in order to get to your office and act like everything's fine. After days of headache, all you wanted was a bit of clubbing before you sleep through the weekend. The chairman of the board didn't seem to adhere your plan.

"It wouldn't be called a surprise inspection if he gave us a memo!"

You groaned. Bambam turned to the left side, where the Marketing Department was, while you went straight to the Accounting Department. You found your subordinates already panicking and trying to make it seem like all the papers around were necessary files. Everyone was afraid of Chairman Lim's temper. Even though CEO Park was already a force to be reckon with, nothing could beat Chairman Lim's inspections.

In the middle of the chaos stood a boy. He was just there, watching things unfold in front of him. His back was on you but you're pretty sure he's new. You haven't encountered anyone that towering (except when Bambam wore those high heeled boots last Christmas party) or anyone brave enough to just loiter around knowing that Chairman Lim would arrive any second.

"Hey," you poked the tall boy.

He turned to you and had to look down to see your face. He immediately bowed politely. "Good morning, ma'am! I'm the new secretary that Bambam—"

"Chairman Lim just got out of the elevator!" the employee nearest to the door announced.

You watched as everyone turned to whirlwinds, practically flying to their seats. It's too late to go inside your office. Chairman Lim would definitely want to come in and ask you some things, but if he sees the mess you managed to acquire since your secretary filed a maternity leave, he would ask you to resign from a position that needed focus and organisation.

"Hide me," you told the boy in front of you.

"Huh?"

You moved to stand behind him, holding onto the back of his shirt so he could cover you well. With his height and built, he would be able to conceal you from anyone in front of him. It's your only choice. Chairman Lim wouldn't have to look at your office if he thinks you're not around. And your only cover was this oblivious boy.

The door opened before you could explain to the applicant about your life or more miserable life situation. From the silence and heavy atmosphere, you're sure that Chairman Lim, with his intense eyes and intimidating aura, had arrived.

You heard footsteps coming to your direction. Knowing Chairman Lim, he wouldn't want to disturb anyone as much as possible. Your staff were doing their best to act busy, so Chairman Lim could probably just ask the only lingering person.

"Good morning, Sir! How can I help you?" the man you're using as shield asked the chairman brightly. You admired his courage under such scrutinising gaze.

"Good morning. I don't think I've seen you here before?" Chairman Lim's cold baritone echoed within the silent room.

"I'm Kim Yugyeom, sir!" the newcomer introduced and was about to bow. You quickly pinched his side to remind him that he's supposed to be hiding you. He jerked a bit but kept his cool. He just offered a handshake to the superior.

"Kim Yugyeom. What do you do here?" you heard Chairman Lim ask as he accepted Kim Yugyeom's polite gesture.

"I'm applying for a secretarial position, sir. I was referred by my friend, Bambam, the head of Marketing."

"Oh, you're Bambam's friend?"

"Yes, Sir!" Kim Yugyeom answered proudly.

"But then that means you might be as wild as him. Can you really do secretarial duties? I doubt Bambam has anything organised except for his colour-coded closet. What if you're like that too?"

You bit your lips to supress laughter. Chairman Lim really had a knack in calling out flaws. It would be scary if directed at you, but funny if at your cousin.

"Of course not, sir! I'm the reason why Bambam is still alive despite the life he's living! Without me, he'll be dead in a ditch after fighting back a mugger trying to steal his branded shoes!"

"Really? So, you fought the mugger?"

"No. I threw away Bambam's shoes before he could wear them."

Chairman Lim laughed. Everyone stopped to stare as the frightening chairman of the board threw his head off because of the new guy's humour.

You knew then that you needed him as secretary. He had the courage and outlook that could make everything possible. Sure, newcomers were always innocent and willing to go through haystack just to find a needle called job. But if this Kim Yugyeom was able to put Chairman Lim in such a good mood, he's an asset you shouldn't—couldn't pass the opportunity to obtain,

"Do you know how to use the coffee machine?" you asked Kim Yugyeom after Chairman Lim left and you had the chance to finally interview him.

"I do. I can also make really good hot chocolate!" he answered cheerily.

You couldn't help but smile back. "Okay. Kim Yugyeom, you're hired. I'll see you on Monday morning, 8 o'clock sharp."

 

You took an overtime to make sure that you wouldn't need to hide again if ever Chairman Lim decided to pay another visit next week. It was already ten in the evening when you arrived at the condominium you're staying in. You weren't able to come with Bambam and your other officemates on the club as planned. Holding your high heels, you walked on the carpeted hallway in bare foot, exhausted from the eventful day.

You were about to type your passcode when you noticed that the door was already open. You held onto your shoes, ready to use it as weapon if you find a robber inside your pod. You carefully pushed the door open and could hear a few noises coming from the living room.

You slowly made your way inside. You heard quiet calls and an answering meow. With furrowed brows, you turned the lights on and found someone in the middle of the room, begging a cat to let go of your pillow.

"What are you doing here?"

Kim Yugyeom, as you recall his name from earlier, looked at you in shock. King, Bambam's cat which seemed to have taken a liking on your pillow, lets go of the said pillow suddenly, so Kim Yugyeom stumbled backwards and fell on the floor.

"Are you okay?" you put down your things on the sofa, makeshift weapon included, and went to your new secretary.

Kim Yugyeom looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. King went back to the pillow and curled comfortably on it. You stood there all confused.

"I'm so sorry," Kim Yugyeom said while bowing on the floor. "I'm so sorry you had to see that. Please don't fire me."

"I think you should explain why you're here first. Did you trespass my house?"

"No!" he rapidly shook his head. He took something from his pocket. "Bambam gave me this key card. He said it's your spare key card, which he keeps for emergency. King was missing so I called Bambam, and he said the cats like sneaking into your house. He told me to come get King before he pisses on your sofa."

It was true that you've found Bambam's cats and Bambam himself randomly chilling on your sofa or eating your groceries plenty of times. "But why would he send you here?"

"Well, he's still at the club so I figured I'll go get King while I wait for him."

"Yeah, I figured that out. But I mean, are you supposed to be hanging out with Bambam tonight that's why you're waiting for him? Why don't you just go with him in the club?"

"Oh," Kim Yugyeom finally stood up to properly talk to you. "I'm actually going to stay with him for a while since I was accepted on the job. As soon as I get my pay next month, I'll move out and live on my own. For now, I'm going to be your neighbour."

Your new secretary and neighbour. It seemed like you would be seeing Kim Yugyeom everywhere.

 

"Yugyeom-ssi," you pressed a button on your table to call for your secretary outside.

Yugyeom quickly came in and walked to you. He's been doing a good job organising things and making the office a bit brighter. He easily became friends with your staff, and when Chairman Lim made another visit, he handled it smoothly.

You've grown fond of him. He never failed to do what you ask and even if you didn't actually ask, he made sure a cup of chocolate was on your table before you arrive.

"I need you to go over all of these files and print the ones we still need this month," you handed him a USB drive without looking.

"Yes, ma'am!" he answered enthusiastically.

You nodded him off, but he seemed to be waiting for something more since he didn't make a move to leave. You looked up from your computer. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Uh... There's just..." he reluctantly put his hand up to point something.

"There's what?"

"Your uh..." he motioned on his cheek, "There's something on your cheek."

You reached to your left cheek and swiped whatever there is.

"No, uh... there's ink marks. Probably from the pen you're using."

"Oh my God," you quickly took your compact mirror. There really were dried ink blotches on your cheek, which you might have acquired earlier when you brushed your hand on your face in frustration. And it spread across your face because of your recent wiping.

"Here," Yugyeom handed you some wet tissues.

You accepted them without looking at him, embarrassed that he saw you looking silly. You tried to remain calm and cleared your throat as you gently wiped the stains on your cheek.

"I'll go ahead and read these," Yugyeom said, to your relief. You're losing your mind trying to come up of a way to redeem yourself. "Do you want me to order lunch for you? You don't come down the cafeteria, so I believe you just eat delivery?"

"Oh," you put down the used wipes, "I actually just forget lunch all the time. Could you please buzz me whenever it's lunch time so I can at least grab a bite?"

"What?! It's bad to skip meals, ma'am!"

You were surprised at his pure concern. But then again, it's Yugyeom. He's always caring. "Then can you please remind me everytime?"

"Ma'am, I would like it if you eat with me so I can make sure you don't forget it again."

Your eyes widened. "What?"

"Yes. You should eat lunch with me starting now. That way, you wouldn't have the chance to skip!"

You never really interacted with your co-workers before. Bambam was your cousin so you could spare some moment to chat with him. Except that, you'd rather keep professional and just talk to others regarding work. And this was the first time a subordinate asked you to come join him. Everyone was afraid to be called a pet so they also kept distance with you.

"Okay," you answered, knowing he wouldn't take rejection.

Look at how his eyes light up. You tried to scold yourself for feeling warm.

 

You were in a good mood the rest of the day. You had lunch with Yugyeom and your other staff; you found out he encouraged all of them to eat together so they could share stories of their personal lives during break. It made you feel a little bit closer to the employees who used to look at you like you're an outsider. Yugyeom didn't fail to make you feel included by always asking what you think and making you feel very involved with the conversation.

A knock brought your senses back. "Come in!"

Yugyeom entered holding a bunch of papers. "Ma'am, I've printed the documents. Where should I put it?"

"Here on my table," you cleared some needless folders to make room for new ones.

Yugyeom did as told and arranged the papers so they wouldn't fall. When done, he stepped back and took something from his pocket. "Ma'am, here's your USB drive."

"Right. Thank you, Yugyeom-ssi," you took it from him with a smile.

"Don't mind me prying, but there's a document that caught my interest."

"Oh? Which one?"

"The one on your 'do not open' folder."

Your heart skipped. "You opened it?!"

Yugyeom scratched the back of his head. "I thought it was some confidential data at first, but you wanted me to check _all of the files_ so I read them regardless. How long have you been writing that novel, ma'am?"

You hid your face in your palms. No one has read that novel yet; it's barely a novel! That's where you let out your frustrations at work so it included some characters based on Chairman Lim, CEO Park, Bambam, and even Yugyeom. Did he figure that he's the inspiration of the male lead?

"I love the part where the girl finally had the chance to curse her boss. It made me feel free, and it was such an intimate moment between him and the guy, since she wouldn't have let just anyone hear her say 'Fuck you, Joonyoung!'"

"Oh God," you groaned. "You read up to that part?"

"I wanted to know if she finally gained the courage to talk back her boss. It's good to know she's getting there slowly."

You sighed. Seemed like your secretary had plenty of time to spare if he was able to read up to the fifth chapter of your novel-wannabe. "Don't you ever tell anyone about that, especially your best friend. If I hear Bambam making the slightest implication that he knows about it, I'm firing you."

Yugyeom made a zipping gesture on his lips and grinned. Damn, you couldn't even be mad at him. What was he being cute for?

"Park Joonyoung in that story is our CEO in real life, isn't he?" Yugyeom teased.

"You have other things to do, don't you, Yugyeom-ssi?" you pointed at the door.

"Okay~"

You shook your head when he closed the door after leaving. Why couldn't you stop smiling?!

 

"Yugyeom-ssi!" you called in a scolding tone when you get to his table outside your office.

"Ma'am! Are you okay? You look..." he trailed away and stopped himself from touching your messy hair.

"Like I've been through a hurricane, yes. How dare you put the recent documents on the top shelves?! Have you seen my height? My hands could barely reach them even though I'm standing on a stool!"

Anyone would have been scared of getting fired once you raised your voice at them, but Yugyeom only looked at you in adoration. It made you feel small—smaller. Ever since you shared that little secret with him and spent every past lunch time together, he's been comfortable joking around with you. He was still respectful, barely crossing lines of your hierarchic relationship and budding friendship. But even if he gets too teasing, you doubt you could really be mad at him.

"Here you go, ma'am," Yugyeom put down the last box dated that year.

"Remember, okay? The most recent box should go on the bottom shelves so that everyone can easily get files from them. I don't want to have to call you everytime I need a file."

Yugyeom looked up to you, as you've been standing on the stool so you could point to him which boxes to get. A smile creeped up his face, making your face heat up.

"Are you laughing at me?!" you put your hands on your hips, trying to intimidate him at least.

"Sorry! Here, let me help you down," he offered a hand for you.

"No! I need to scold you first and you wouldn't take me seriously when I have to tiptoe just so I can look at you directly!"

Yugyeom laughed aloud. You huffed, realising he wouldn't take you seriously despite gaining a height difference. He even found it amusing!

"I would listen to you, ma'am, don't worry. Please just go down so you wouldn't hurt yourself."

You rolled your eyes and tried to go down on your own. You managed to reach the floor without Yugyeom's hand touching you. But it was there nonetheless, ready to catch you if you fall.

 

You knocked on Bambam's pod, hoping he would let you watch on his TV without much of a price. Instead of your cousin though, it was his best friend who opened the door. He's become a constant view that you could only sigh when you see his familiar handsome face.

Did you just describe the boy as handsome? Geez, what was he doing to you?

"Ma'am!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Oh please, Yugyeom-ssi, we're out of the office. Call me by my name."

"Yet you call me Yugyeom-ssi?"

Your face heated up, for some unknown reasons. "That's just being polite even outside the office. Anyway, is Bambam here?"

"Nope. He went out to go clubbing."

You sighed. There goes your chance to watch the finale of your favourite drama. Bambam usually goes out clubbing with Manager Wang, but he does go home. Perhaps with Yugyeom in the house, he's not afraid that his cats would die anymore, so he spends all night out.

"Is there a problem? Do you need to talk to him?" Yugyeom asked, probably noticing your stressed out face.

You shook your head. "It's nothing. I guess I'll just wait for the rerun or if they will upload it on Youtube three years from now. Good night, Yugyeom-ssi."

"Wait!" he held your arm to stop you from waking away. You looked back, and he immediately let you go. "Sorry. But are you talking about the finale of Devilish Joy? I was going to watch it, so you could come in and watch too!"

"Really?" you blinked. It wasn't such a surprise that your naïve secretary was into dramas. But would it be right to stay with him inside a house, just the two of you?

Wait, why were you thinking of that anyway? It's not like you're doing anything with the boy. You'd just be watching television. And Bambam will come home soon, at least you hoped. There's really nothing to think about. The boy was innocently asking you out of his pure heart!

"Would you like some iced choco? I have some on the ref. I can also make popcorns," Yugyeom offered as you made your way to the living room.

"Anything would be fine. Do you like watching drama, Yugyeom-ssi?"

"Yep! It's my only stress reliever," he answered before going to the kitchen to bring out the snacks.

You looked around Bambam's living room while Yugyeom was away. It used to look like a lonely bachelor's house before, since Bambam was barely home from the office and various clubs. Now, it felt homey. Yugyeom put some decorative touches on it that made it seem like someone actually lives there and not just sleeps at night. Maybe it's because Yugyeom actually spends the rest of his day here, not even going out after work and only leaving again the next morning. You never really saw him out except at the office. You take your car to work so you never saw him in the streets. Which might also mean that he rides with Bambam to work, but Bambam doesn't have a license yet. Do they both take a cab?

You realised you didn't really know much about your secretary. Except he makes delicious chocolate drink.

Yugyeom came back and put a bucket of popcorn and a glass of iced chocolate on the coffee table.

"How do you go to work, Yugyeom-ssi?" you couldn't help but let your curiosity run.

"I drive, ma'am—I mean," he corrected himself when you reminded him with a look, "I drive one of Bambam's cars. The Audi. He has cars but doesn't have license to drive, so I thought it would be fair to drive him around in return of him letting me stay here."

"Oh, right, have you found somewhere else to live? You'll be getting your first pay next week, right?"

Yugyeom smiled sheepishly. "I have. It feels really good to think I earn something through my own work. I was really nervous when I came to the office where Bambam assured that I could find a work. Who knew it would be fun to work with you?"

You rolled your eyes. "Oh, you're having plenty of fun, aren't you?"

He snickered. "If you mean it's fun that I could imitate CEO Park's soulless laugh behind his back, that's the highlight of my day! But if you mean that I have you as boss, you who's always understanding and patient despite all my mistakes, then that's right too. It's fun to work with someone who can teach me things without making me feel stupid. Especially since you laugh at my jokes and never really get angry if I make fun of your height."

You turned your eyes to the television, not sure how to hide your blush any other way. Yugyeom always talked sweetly and honestly, so it confused you sometimes whether he's trying to flatter you or merely stating facts. You did have a soft spot on him, that's why you still hadn't fired him despite barely understanding the handwritten report he passed to you the week before. His abilities surpassed his flaws—that only being his messy handwriting and randomly staring into space. And he was such a sweet guy. Everyone liked him for the positivity he shares everywhere he goes.

"Are you okay? You're uh..."

You looked at what he's trying to point.

"Oh, why is it so cold here?" you reasoned for the goosebumps on your skin.

"Oh, Bambam doesn't want his cats feeling hot or anything. Do you want to borrow a shirt to cover up more?"

You looked at your short-sleeve shirt. This might also be the first time Yugyeom saw you in casual clothes. You wondered if it made him feel anything—like more laidback or something. God, he's making you so conscious.

"Wait up, I'll get you one," he stood up before you could answer, always the caring one.

After a while, Yugyeom came back with a yellow plaid shirt. He handed it to you with a small smile. You muttered thanks and put it on. It was two sizes bigger than you.

"I didn't know Bambam wear these kind of comfortable clothes," you commented.

"Oh, it's not his. Bambam's bedroom is locked, so I thought I'll just give you one of mine. Don't worry, it's new! I have two so I haven't worn that one yet."

You curled to the sofa even more. Why was he so thoughtful? You shouldn't think too much of what he does or say, but if he wasn't your secretary, if you met him under different circumstances, you would no doubt be feeling _something_ for him.

But he's your secretary. You'd be seeing each other in the office again, where you need him to do things for you and he would only do them because you're his boss and not because he wants to. He might be being nice because he knows you could fire him when you're back in the office. There really was no telling.

You watched the show side by side in silence. You shared the bucket of popcorn and the emotions brought out by the last episode. It wasn't much, but that hour made you feel warm more than any of his morning hot chocolate had. It even drowned out the confusion building up in your mind.

Bambam arrived soon enough, thankfully, and gave you two a raised eyebrow. After explaining to him that your television wasn't working so you asked Yugyeom to let you watch on Bambam's TV, Bambam made a meaningful hum before telling you that you could go home and he's expecting your payment for the electricity you consumed soon.

You went back to your own unit with a smile not leaving your face. You fell asleep with a clear head, forgetting that you're still wearing Yugyeom's shirt.

 

"Did Yugyeom finally tell you about his little crush? Are you going out with him?"

You almost spilled your hot chocolate. You glared at Bambam, who dared stop by your office early in the morning just for a silly gossip.

"What are you talking about? I told you, we just watched telly last night."

"Yeah, sure. But did he admit that he's been harbouring feelings for his 'kind and understanding boss'? It's all he's been telling me the past week."

You didn't know how to answer, but you could feel your heart beating faster. "Don't shit on me, Bam. That's not funny."

"Hm. But I don't hear you complaining at the thought," he winked before getting up from your table and walking away.

 

Throughout the day, you minimised the times you interact with Yugyeom. You would have to meet CEO Park before you go home, so you focused on making sure your report was complete and spotless, just like what he demanded. You didn't answer Yugyeom's knocks and pages when lunch time came. You're sure he would make it out that you wanted to be left alone.

You got out of the office thirty minutes before the end of the day. You quickly walked past Yugyeom's desk, so you could avoid having to talk with him.

"Ma'am!" you heard him call out but you didn't look back.

Too bad his steps were longer even than Bambam's. He reached your side before the elevator opened up.

You're not even sure why you're avoiding him. Maybe because you're confused of your feelings for him? You're not stupid—you know that you're the one harbouring feelings for this sweet boy. And Bambam's implication earlier frustrated you even more.

Or maybe you're just avoiding him because CEO Park could swallow you whole if he doesn't get what he expected. You had heard a few secretaries leaving while crying because CEO Park threw their reports to the wall. You couldn't afford a distraction. You didn't want papers thrown.

"Yes, Yugyeom-ssi?" you politely asked, figuring you had to at least acknowledge him.

"Are you okay? You didn't eat lunch and you have to face CEO Park. You need strength. Do you want a biscuit?"

You shook your head and thankfully, the elevator came. You stepped in and pressed the button for the highest floor.

"Is something wrong, ma'am? Do you need me to do something from you?"

"Yes," you snapped. "I need you to step away so the elevator will close. Can you do that for me, Yugyeom-ssi?"

Yugyeom, embarrassed and confused, stepped away from the elevator. "I'm sorry. Are you angry at me?"

You only shook your head again before the elevator doors closed.

 

"I have limited knowledge of how things go but reading this, I don't even know what to say," CEO Park admitted after a long while of squinting at your report. From the way he put it down, you knew you're screwed.

"Thank you," you could only reply.

"I didn't mean it as a compliment," he retorted.

"I know. That's just how polite should answer."

You noticed CEO Park's expression changed. You blinked and realised you just subtly talked back to him. Your termination was coming close, it seemed.

"Are you having a bad day, manager? I know I can be very strict, but that's because you're the only one I can count on. The manager of the marketing, PR, HR, and IT departments always find a way to go around their jobs without doing what they actually must. You're the only one who play by the rules, so I deal with you right away and use the rest of the month to beg the other managers to get their heads straight."

"I will redo it as soon as possible, sir," you replied much more formally now.

"No," CEO Park said before leaning back to his swivel chair. "I think you need a break."

A break. You heard that whenever CEO Park tells that to someone, it meant he's thinking of firing them. You did not just dedicate three years of your life in the company for him to fire you. What about Manager Wang of the PR Department? He's the one who actually made the company spend too much on those silly meetings with no accountable proceeds!

Yugyeom's smile flashed on your mind. How could that guy manage to smile all the time? Sure, he doesn't deal with as much stress as you do, but you've seen how the others treat him as their errand boy despite being just _your_ secretary. Who could stay bright despite being taken advantage of?

"Manager, are you still with me?" CEO Park pulls you back from reverie.

You stood up and bow to him. "I won't be needing the break, sir. I'll redo this and give it to you tomorrow. If, by then, you still don't find it acceptable, you can fire me straight away."

"I'm not planning to fire you, Manager. Don't think of it that way," he clarified.

You picked up your rejected report and forced a smile. "I hope so."

 

You blew your nose for the last time. You promised to let yourself cry the stress out for ten minutes. The floor was deserted so you could freely wail. The time's up. You had to fix your face and head home, taking the last bus since your car was on coding.

You went out of your office feeling a bit lighter. You didn't need a week break to get yourself together. CEO Park would have the report he's expecting tomorrow right away.

"Are you okay now?"

You jumped a little upon suddenly hearing Yugyeom's voice. He was still sitting on his table outside your office. Did he hear you sobbing for ten minutes straight? Why was he still in the office?

"I felt bad because I seemed to upset you earlier. I thought I'd wait for you and apologise. I heard you crying. Did CEO Park do something to you?"

"I'm fine," you answered quietly. You realised it's immature to take out everything to Yugyeom. It's Bambam's fault for making it seem like Yugyeom had a thing for you, adding to the long list of things you have think about. Regardless of the truth, he's innocent.

"Are you sure? I know an ice cream parlour near our condominium building. I recommend you try their chocolate mint."

You smiled weakly. "How do you do it, Yugyeom-ssi?"

"Huh?"

"How do you stay nice even after I lashed out on you earlier? I know when someone fakes their concern. You seem not to be doing that. Why?"

Yugyeom stared at you in contemplation. He seemed confused why you're asking such theoretical question or why you really have to know the reason of his concerns. "That's just how I am."

You nodded. "Right. You're just really nice."

"Is there anything wrong about being nice? We'll never know what someone is going through so we should always try to be nice to them. I also hate it that people relate being nice to weakness. Does anyone really think you're weak after all the strength it took to still smile despite being stepped on?"

You blinked at him. He explained it calmly but it was as if he had kept it inside him for long. Maybe that's what made you admire him so much. Yugyeom was kind and strong. Someone you couldn't be.

"I noticed you didn't bring your car earlier and Bambam said you took it to a mechanic. Bambam already left to go to a club so I don't have a car to drive myself home. Would you like to go home together? We can grab some ice cream on the parlour I was telling you. And I can help you with your report tomorrow. I heard you crying about how CEO Park rejected your report today, so tomorrow, we can do it together," he offered with a smile.

You found yourself nodding. If you wanted to be as strong as him, you had to get to know him.

 

"This is what I'm talking about," CEO Park gave you a round of applause. "Welcome back, manager! I knew I could count on you!"

You couldn't help but sigh deeply. It was all thanks to Yugyeom's patience, to be honest. He spent the whole day helping you, going around the office looking for files, printing copies and reviewing what you've done. He deserves a raise, to be honest. "I couldn't have done it without my assistant, sir. You have to know that."

CEO Park's nodded thoughtfully. "That boy. I talked to Chairman Lim and he really liked that boy. Said he had good sense of humour. I also heard from the other managers that all employees like him. Is your boy a secretary or a comedian?"

"Well, he isn't my boy."

CEO Park chuckled. "Manager, I still insist the break. I know you're thinking I would fire you, but no. That's not it. You've been really hardworking all this time so the least I could do to assure that we can still have you for long is to give you a well-deserved break. Use your allowed absences and leaves. You know there's no chance I'll make it monetary."

You nodded. "I'll think about it, sir. I think I'll stick around a bit to help you encourage the other managers to do their job. I'll take the vacation when I'm sure the company won't fall apart while I'm away."

"There goes the confident lady I hired."

 

"Yugyeom-ah!" you happily called him.

"He accepted it?" Yugyeom stood up from his chair to accommodate you.

"Yes! Thank you so much!"

Yugyeom opened his arms and it was instincts that told you to jump into them. It was such a happy moment and you had to share it with the person who helped you through. Everyone else had gone home but Yugyeom waited for you.

You let each other go and stood there in silence. While working on things, you also made up your mind about how you feel towards him. You're still not sure if Bambam was just kidding when he said Yugyeom had feelings for you, but your own feelings were very sure.

"Would you like to go out with me, Yugyeom-ssi?" you bravely asked.

Yugyeom's smile faltered a bit at the surprise. "You mean, we'll go out and eat because we did a good job?"

"Well, I mean, like a date. Because I like you."

Yugyeom's eyes widened. "You like me?! You'd go out on a date with me?!"

"There's no rule against it in the company," you explained quickly. "But I mean, if you'd just like go out with me. Don't feel pressured just because I'm your boss. I completely just trying—"

Yugyeom pulled your face to his and you could only hold onto his shoulder to keep your balance. His lips were just like how you imagined them, sweet and soft, like cotton candy. The kiss lasted for only a couple of seconds but Yugyeom's face had turned evidently red already.

"You don't know how much I wanted to do that," he admitted.

You kissed him again, so he could learn how much you wanted it too.

 

_I'm outside your room._

You're not sure if Yugyeom was playing a prank, but you put on your robe and decided to go out. Like what he said before, he left Bambam's place as soon as he got his first pay. You had seen the place he's currently living at; you saw it even before Bambam. But since you always see Yugyeom in the office, you didn't visit each other's house much anymore.

Being his girlfriend was just like how you imagined it. You were very well taken care of and you could also feel supportive because you have a cutie who lets you lead the pace. You wanted things to be slow because for the past three years, all you ever did was work. You didn't want to mess the relationship by being too demanding. Yugyeom respected that.

"Hi!" Yugyeom said with that smile you could never get tired of.

"Hi," you opened your arms to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to get the clothes I left on Bambam's but..."

You pulled away from the hug to look at your cousin's door. "Oh, he's not home? Did he change the passcode or..."

"No. He just seems really... busy right now."

You raised a brow. "Doing what? Feeding his cats?"

"Wait—"

You went close to Bambam's door but stepped back when you heard some... noises. You looked at Yugyeom, who looked equally embarrassed.

"I decided to just wait. It was my fault for coming here unannounced. I thought Bambam would let me borrow his car too, so we can go on a midnight trip after I got my stuffs. Looks like I wouldn't be able to talk to him until they... finish."

You pulled the poor boy away from Bambam's scandalous walls. Since you were taking things slow, you hadn't done _it_ with Yugyeom yet. Seeing how red his face became just from the faint moans you could hear through Bambam's room, you were glad you didn't let your lust take over in those many times you were alone with him.

"We should probably go on the lounge or somewhere else. Your face is really red," Yugyeom pointed out.

You couldn't admit that it's because you remembered your fantasies to do it with him in the office... or the Audi he's driving. "Yeah, we should go somewhere with lights and other people."

"Right... you should change your clothes first. You're just wearing..."

Another wave of shame hit you. You're just wearing a robe because you were supposed to take your night bath when he texted you. "Oh God, can you please wait for me to change for just a minute? I'm so sorry."

"It's okay! Take your time."

You ran inside to find decent clothes. You may be confident in the office, where you're in a field you know very well. But with Yugyeom, you're clumsy and soft. CEO Park would be disappointed.

"I had a bright idea," Yugyeom told you as you go to the elevator hand in hand.

"What is it?"

"Why don't we go on the midnight trip, just like planned? I have Bambam's car keys anyway. It'll be fun!"

Your face lit up at the thought. It's always fun when Yugyeom decides for the two of you, since he's very open and adventurous. You wondered what kind of fun he would let you experience tonight.

Maybe he would make your Audi fantasies come true.

  
  



End file.
